


本该如此

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 寡母文学，背德慎入





	1. Chapter 1

巴基睁开眼睛，仪器的声音过于刺耳，全身都动不了，散架一样的剧痛让他保持着可怕的清醒。

“你醒了？”他记得这个小护士，半年前他晕倒住院也是她接待的，“要看看宝宝吗？”

巴基皱皱眉，刚刚醒来，在一分钟之内脑子还是不清醒的，昏迷前的一切又浮现在了脑海之中，稚心的疼痛迅速的袭遍了全身。 

宝宝……

泪水又滑落出了眼眶，心痛的几乎快要窒息了，宝宝出生了，为什么史蒂夫还没有回来？他是不是又在做梦了……就像以前一样，一切不过是个梦而已。

等梦醒了，他还躺在史蒂夫身边，那人还会对着他平坦的肚子傻笑，然后亲到他往后躲，告诉他有多高兴要当爸爸了。

“警局，有我丈夫的消息吗……”

房间里又多了一个人，新来的医生吗？

陌生的男人一愣，缓缓的走到床边，想了想，坐了下来，拉住了巴基的手，声音很温柔，“暂时还没有，但是警局还没有放弃寻找。” 

巴基一把抓紧了他的手腕，力道不大，却像是用尽了全身力气，“我梦见我丈夫死了……” 

空气突然安静下来，除了依旧刺耳的仪器声。娜塔莎为难的看着情绪激动的巴基，而罗杰斯自然地把他揽进了自己的怀中，伸手轻轻拍打着他的背，“不过是一个梦而已，他只是失踪了。” 

看来，他是不愿意接受丈夫已经死了的现实，警局的人告诉过他史蒂夫警员殉职的消息，心里明知这一切都不是梦，却依旧要说他只是做了一个噩梦，让他接受心理治疗的难度加大了，但是他会把这一切摆平的，巴基不可能守着回忆过一辈子，他不允许。

“真的吗？史蒂夫很快就可以来看我了是吗，他说过宝宝出生前就会来陪着我的，虽然他不守时，但是我没有生气……”

巴基看起来很累了，他像一块出现裂痕的透明水晶，一碰就会崩溃，娜塔莎扯了扯罗杰斯的衣角，她不希望罗杰斯现在就乱了阵脚，这样的拥抱久到巴基已经快睡着了。

“看来你妈咪不喜欢你哦。”罗杰斯戳了戳熟睡中男孩的脸蛋，小家伙砸吧砸吧嘴没有醒来。

巴基的身体恢复的很快，除了容易恍惚的精神状况还是令人担忧。

“你们任务结束了吗？”

下一句话山姆已经听了太多遍了，史蒂夫什么时候回来，他们优秀的队长在那场突然的爆炸中失去了联系，他已经死了，这种话要怎么跟巴基说出口，他苦恼的扶额。

宝宝的哭声从来没有这么动听过，山姆几乎是小跑着把孩子递到他手里，然后转身带上门，他可不想看到不该看的场面。显然有人不怎么想，这位新来的心理医生毫不避讳的走进去，被山姆拦在门口。

“您现在不方便进去，额，他在……”

“哺乳吗？可是现在是心理治疗的时间，如果他情绪激动会伤到孩子。”

山姆尴尬地放下手，这位医生像是准备为医学奉献一生一样的中规中矩，就气质而言跟他们那位正义感十足的队长很像，他应该不会做出什么出格的事吧，山姆不确定，但是选择相信他。

不能这么没有防备心啊，威尔逊先生，罗杰斯在山姆看不到的阴影下挑起了一个微笑的弧度。

房间里已经没有小孩子的哭声了，小家伙安心的攥着妈咪的衣领，咂咂的含着乳头吮吸，看起来是饿坏了，罗杰斯并没有打扰他们，巴基愣愣的发着呆，不看孩子也不看自己。病例单上毫无感情的写着“产后抑郁症”，还是重度。

“记得我吗？巴基。”

他摇头，幅度不大，没有惊扰到吃饱后没有松开就睡着的小家伙。他们每天都会见面，而巴基都快速地忘记他的身份，罗杰斯每天都会问一样的问题，得到一样的答案。乳头从那张小嘴中拔出来时发出“啵”的一声，汁水打湿了蓝色的病服，巴基自始至终没有流露出为人母的温柔，眼神呆滞的放空。

他以前很爱笑的，罗杰斯叹了口气解开他的衣服，纸巾被胸肉周围的乳汁打湿了透，如果有人从这里经过看到的也是一个温柔的丈夫为妻子擦拭身体，摇篮里的小家伙不舒服地踢蹿着腿，罗杰斯把巴基的衣服扣好，又撑起奶香无力的男孩轻轻的拍着他的背，轻微的“嗝”传来，巴基看到男人笑了，那种很满足的笑。

山姆急得满头大汗，他们的队长不会回来了，而巴恩斯这个状态甚至没法把自己照顾好，那孩子又怎么办？罗杰斯贴心地把奶瓶塞进背包，用奶嘴解救了巴基被嘬到发白的手指，他毫无察觉的样子压垮了山姆所有的心理防线。

“不用太担心。”罗杰斯友好的拍拍他的肩膀，“我的公寓很近，巴基是我的大学同学，我想，如果有需要我能及时赶到。”末了又微笑着补充一句，“谢谢你为他操心。”

山姆觉得哪里不对劲，可是巴基已经进了罗杰斯的车，那男人用手背给他挡着车檐。

“去公园走走吗？”罗杰斯似乎很闲，他穿着宽松版型的灰色运动衫，手臂裸露，巴基摇头拒绝了这个邀请，他想待在家里，如果……如果史蒂夫回来了呢。

罗杰斯没有继续劝他，只是笑着抱起摇篮里的男孩放在巴基怀里，给他带好帽子，又自顾地走进卧室拿了一件厚外套披在他身上，才开口：“去看看吧，他也不能一直待在家里是不是？”这是询问，却更像指令，“我做了牛肉三明治，换个地方午餐也换换口味？”

其实那玩意没什么味道，巴基想着，然后又咬了一口三明治，也可能是他的味蕾坏掉了，他的儿子玩累了睡在罗杰斯怀里，手上攥着一朵粉色的小花。

“你这样洗不干净。”

才过了三个月，巴基似乎已经习惯了心理医生的存在，也许山姆永远也想不到，罗杰斯所谓住得近，是指上下楼，就像他以丈夫的姿态向他道谢一样荒唐。

罗杰斯贴着巴基的后背，把他整个人包裹进臂弯里，新手妈妈身上还带着腥甜的奶水气息，那个小子每天窝在这样温暖柔软的身体里，真是让人嫉妒啊。罗杰斯把自己的手指挤进巴基的指缝间，十指交扣，只是洗个奶瓶而已，他总能把这件事做得暧昧至极。

“巴基。”罗杰斯的声音有些沙哑，他都手上还有未擦干的水珠，现在也蹭到了巴基脸上，他捏住他的下巴，“让我帮你。”

他吻下去。

巴基没有任何要回应他的意思，不享受，甚至没有闭上眼睛，这没什么，罗杰斯抚过那片他挚爱的唇，他会有反应的，而他有的是耐心。

漠然的男人嘴唇被吸成了更深的玫红色，罗杰斯毫不客气地继续探进，舔弄他的舌头和上颚，巴基发觉自己又开始溢奶了，他想推开忘情亲吻的人，可是罗杰斯按住他，一只手伸进被打湿的衬衫，起初只是揉捏乳肉，被挤出的奶水沿着腹部流下来，巴基咽呜着，乳尖的酸痒得不到释放，可是罗杰斯放手了。

现在他要喊小家伙起床了，他尽量不让巴基去操心这种事，罗杰斯捏住男孩握拳的小手，你真像你Daddy，他熟练地护住婴儿的后颈，餐桌上放着洗好的奶瓶，那是他刚刚指过的位置，分毫不差，木漆上还有他食指的指纹。

罗杰斯看着坐在沙发上发呆的巴基，以及他迷茫求助的眼神。

这样才对，宝贝。罗杰斯笑着向他走过去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 父亲节的肉  
> 在宝宝面前失禁预警

蘑菇浓汤的味道刚刚好，罗杰斯满意地勾唇，放下勺子。

他尝试让巴基去购买食材，自己一个人，而他在休息日照顾那只小包子，肉乎乎的男孩乖得不可思议，大概是不太想给别人添麻烦，或者是察觉到他妈妈不太喜欢他，婴儿有时候挺敏感的，所以他就是个嘬手指头的坏小子而已。

罗杰斯戳戳小家伙的额头，婴儿皱着脸，倒也没哭。巴基在正好的时间回来，罗杰斯自然地接过他手上的塑料袋，嘴唇贴着他微凉的脸颊，巴基没有躲开这个亲密的吻，也没有做出如何表情回应，他像可以行走的洋娃娃一样无力苍白。

会好起来的。罗杰斯把小包子放在他妈妈怀里，巴基也不看嗷嗷待哺的婴儿，他盯着在微笑的男人，等待下一步的暗示。你好乖，他没有说出口，只是帮巴基把衣服掀到胸部以上，柔软的乳房还在产奶，小家伙迫不及待地吮吸着，他饿坏了，依旧没哭，真是个酷男孩。

胡萝卜，土豆，洋葱都没落下，今晚吃咖喱吧，巴基喜欢这种搭配，算是给他的小奖励，这是好事，他愿意接触人群再好不过了，那个笑得比太阳更暖人的巴恩斯，或者……罗杰斯看了看过分依赖他的巴基，也许这样也不错。

婴儿的睡眠时间总是不间断的，罗杰斯搂着窝在沙发角落的年轻妈妈，鼻尖轻嗅他发间的气息。

“今天回来的晚了一点，嗯？”  
“嗯。”  
“去哪儿了？”  
“警局。”

原本自然的动作顿了一下，罗杰斯继续摩挲着巴基的肩膀，他还在等啊，警局的人或许会告诉他那位队长已经牺牲的事实，或者像威尔逊那样隐瞒过去，他怕极了巴基不稳定的情绪。

“我是谁？巴基。”

这句话问得够多了，但是话题快速地转换还是让他愣了一下，随即低下头。

“我的心理医生。”

“不。”罗杰斯挑起他的下巴，强行对视让巴基开始不安，“我是史蒂夫。”他的声音不大，但是足够清晰坚定，“我回来了。”

他不想在这个时候催眠巴基，也许是“警局”拨断了他紧绷的神经，他会推开他，不，这不可能也不允许。罗杰斯吻上他的嘴唇，轻轻地舔吮着，忘不了就不用忘，他可以成为史蒂夫，只要巴基喜欢，原本他就是为他而来。

“你回来了……”原本无神的灰绿色眼睛被破碎的委屈和难以承受的喜悦填满，“你回来了。”

“是，是的，宝贝，想我了对吗？”

巴基主动拥抱他，亲吻他，眼里的汹涌爱意几乎捏碎他的心脏，史蒂夫队长真让人嫉妒到发狂，但他没必要和死人计较什么，他拥有了一切。罗杰斯按住企图为他检查身体的手，他抚弄着爱人浓密的睫毛，没有忽略他眼里不赞同的担忧。

“我非常好，好极了，也许该让我的妻子亲自检验一下，对吗？”

温热的水滴砸在巴基脸上，他按着罗杰斯的头，男人咬住他的乳头，在白皙的胸留下一片红晕，手指在肉穴里扣挖，身体好像被唤醒了一样不停分泌出淫液，咕叽咕叽的水声夹杂着他咽呜的呻吟，罗杰斯一路向下，嘴唇触碰着他的小腹，那里原本有肌肉的，巴基难为情的缩了缩。

“我喜欢你这样，宝贝，巴基，又甜又软。”

肉粉色的阴茎被含住，巴基还没来得及惊叫，男人的舌头已经抵住了他渗出前液的铃口，又舔着每一寸褶皱，小心地包住牙齿，毫无压力地做着深喉，罗杰斯让他操进喉咙，紧致而有规律的收缩导致没几下他就射了，男人毫不在意地吐出嘴里的精液，揉着他因为高潮痉挛的大腿。

“我要操你了宝贝，感受一下我是不是完好无损的，嗯？”罗杰斯把巴基按在洗簌台上，肉棒磨蹭着会阴，肉洞的蜜汁越来越多，“你湿透了，上帝啊，你淫荡的小屁股一定很想我。”

“史蒂夫——”他顿住，他不知道要说什么，害怕或者催促，被玩弄的肉穴空虚得不得了，他希望史蒂夫操进来，而可怖的尺寸大概能撕开他，他们已经将近半年没有做了，史蒂夫用手指和嘴就能让怀孕的他高潮。

“没关系，没关系，宝贝——”罗杰斯给自己涂着润滑膏，他不希望让巴基受一丁点伤，“只是叫我的名字，叫史蒂夫，可以吗？”

他面不改色，好像他本来就是巴基的丈夫，滑溜溜的肉棒慢慢推进去，罗杰斯凑过去亲吻他哭红的鼻尖，应该是很舒服的，巴基闭着眼睛，满脸通红的哼哼，直到巨物越顶越深，小腹的胀痛才让他慌乱地咬咬男人的嘴唇。

“别，史蒂夫……”罗杰斯一边享受着爱人的献吻，一边坏心思地把剩下的一截柱身狠狠顶进了巴基的阴道里，“啊！别，呜呜……”嘴被捂住了，他只能发出一系列闷哼，脆弱的甬道被捣开，他甚至能感受到那根火热正顶起他的小腹。

“你好棒——操，我的宝贝，你太他妈棒了。”罗杰斯把他拉起来按在墙上，再次狠狠地贯穿了他，手掌在捂在他嘴上，男人用力地吸着他的奶子，肉穴的高潮导致乳头溢出奶水，被罗杰斯一滴不剩地卷进嘴里，又麻又疼，巴基的眼泪一滴滴全部砸在了他手腕上。

男人的表情无辜极了，疼惜地舔舐着被吃破的乳头，好像他不是始作俑者。

“巴基是坏妈妈对吗？我们宝贝的口粮都被你喂给我了，你最爱我，是不是？”巴基没法回答，屁股里的肉棒故意磨过他的敏感地带，罗杰斯又捂着他的嘴，他只能掉眼泪，虽然只是爽到了也足以让男人心疼。

他没想到史蒂夫会这么做，他们光裸着身子，史蒂夫的性器还埋在他的身体里，就这样以交合的姿势走了出去，巴基先可以出声了却怕叨扰了睡熟的婴儿，他紧紧贴着丈夫的身体，连咬他肩膀都舍不得，只能咬住自己的手臂，因为重力，肉棒几乎操开了子宫口。

等罗杰斯坐到沙发上，巴基已经射过一次了，苍白的脸汗涔涔，高潮的紧绞让罗杰斯奖励地亲吻爱人的额头，下身却更凶猛的戳刺，给小孩把尿的姿势方便罗杰斯继续蹂躏他的乳头。

“好紧——宝贝，这段时间玩过自己吗？”巴基浑浑噩噩地摇头，嗓音黏糊：“想要……你……”

“我知道，我知道，宝贝，除了我没人能碰你，也没人能满足你——”他撸动着巴基涨红的阴茎，他大概也射不出什么了，只是兴奋地立着，“我们的小家伙要醒了，他会看到他的妈妈被我干到说不出话，这才是你，巴基，又淫荡又美，我真爱你。”

不……巴基想拨开他按在铃口上的手指，肉洞的快感和阴茎的疼痛一同侵袭着他的大脑，罗杰斯抽插的速度越来越快，又狠又重着撞击他的前列腺，男人的身体在发烫，他也快要到了。

“让我……求你……啊！不不不！别这样——”罗杰斯把他钉在巨物上，残忍地顶开子宫口，好疼，巴基泄愤似的回头咬住男人的脖子，眼泪也蹭了上去，罗杰斯没有生气，好像发生了什么有趣的事，轻笑让他胸腔震颤。

“我们的小包子醒了。”

巴基猛地回头，他儿子纯净的像玻璃的蓝眼睛正看着他，婴儿没有情绪，所有羞耻的压迫都落在了巴基身上，他崩溃地想逃开，却被男人按住，狠撞几下后火热的精液几乎烫化了他，罗杰斯凑过来咬他的耳垂，手指不轻不重地撵着乳头，甚至移开了铃口上的拇指。

“高潮吧，巴基。”

他记得自己哭了，哭喊着射出金黄色的液体，连乳头都喷出一股股奶水，腥骚味和在自己儿子面前失禁的事实几乎压垮了巴基的精神，他无力地倒在罗杰斯身上，超负荷的性爱早就让他撑不住了。

罗杰斯对上小男孩的眼睛，对方品尝着自己的拳头，吧唧吧唧嘴翻过身去，罗杰斯微笑着抱起他妈妈进了卧室。

“我是谁？巴基。”

“史……史蒂夫……”很好。

他以前是个小个子，比巴恩斯学长还要小一届，那些人的拳头落在自己身上的疼痛早就忘了，只是巴基把他从地上拉起来的时候手掌的温度几乎让他以为那是他不曾见过的阳光。

“你是不是跟我一个专业来着？”巴基皱着鼻子想了半天，罗杰斯只是傻傻地看着他，直到对方拍拍他的肩膀道别，有小鸟似的扑会男友怀里，巴基的男朋友高大阳光，连金发都比自己耀眼，正直脸的警校精英色情地捏了捏男友的翘臀。

巴基叫他史蒂夫，每个音都甜蜜地不行，不过没关系，罗杰斯亲吻怀里熟睡的男人，起身去清理地板，以后这里就是他的家，他是史蒂夫，是巴基巴恩斯的丈夫。


End file.
